Vuelo
by Annsmi
Summary: Parece que haber sido azafata no era tan mala idea como le dijo su hermano que sería. Se puede conocer gente muy interesante entre los pasajeros.


**N/A:** Vengo a comprometerme con otra historia :c pero es que esta se la debía a mi amiga por su cumpleaños. Perdóname Kimmy, tu cumple fue hace como dos meses y yo apenas acabé esta cosa… ¡espero sea de tu agrado!

 _Nota:_ El fic se desarrolla en un avión, y yo hace muchísimos años que no me subo a uno, así que si notan alguna incongruencia en lo que explico, lo siento xD

 **Summary:** Parece que haber sido azafata no era tan mala idea como le dijo su hermano que sería. Se puede conocer gente muy interesante entre los pasajeros.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Vuelo**

.

.

.

—Esta es una mala idea.

Henri Janssen de diecinueve años, no estaba nada tranquilo con este asunto de la "rebeldía" espontánea que le había surgido a su querida hermana mayor desde hace unos días. Le había comentado a ella que esto no era una buena idea mientras ambos caminaban por la terminal de aquel aeropuerto para subir a un avión con destino a Italia; pero ella, su hermana Annabelle, seguía completamente decidida a cometer semejante locura que se le ocurrió tras no encontrar ningún boleto disponible en el mismo vuelo que el de él.

En realidad, él tampoco tenía un boleto para este viaje… Afortunadamente era tan privilegiado y _rico_ que no necesitaba forzosamente de uno, o al menos no esta vez. Su hermano mayor Lars es un joven piloto en esta aerolínea holandesa, que no por mera coincidencia, le pertenece también a su acaudalada familia. Incluso Henri tiene el mismo destino que su hermano en querer ser piloto, y para ello cursa sus estudios en una escuela dedicada especialmente a la aviación. Estas vacaciones de verano, había acordado con su padre y hermano el poder viajar por una o dos semanas en la cabina del avión sólo para observar y aprender sin molestar. Lars y su compañero Paulo estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea, y el muchacho rubio viajaría con ellos y se regocijaría de la tremenda suerte que tiene.

Pero en cambio Annabelle, ella no corría con tanta suerte.

Alrededor de unos tres meses atrás, su tranquilidad en la vida había ido en caída, desde ese día en que fue despedida del trabajo que tanto le gustaba, hasta el momento en que el chico con el que salía le puso los cuernos con una supuesta "amiga". Aunque si era honesta consigo misma, diría que en realidad le dolió más el hecho de perder su empleo que lo de haber sido engañada, pero aun así, no podía evitar sentirse agobiada por el asunto… Y es que su vida amorosa nunca le ha parecido lo que ella esperaba; y puede que para algunos y algunas esto pueda parecer infantil o muy arraigado, pero ella quiere una relación _cliché_ , sí… algo lindo, romántico y duradero como de ficción, por más soso e imposible que pueda ser. Pero Annabelle es desafortunada; una chica ilusa a la que salir con chicos guapos no le ha servido de nada, al menos no para cumplir con su idea del romanticismo para toda la vida.

Cuando la chica observó su reflejo en uno de los ventanales de aquel pasillo, se acomodó la falda de manera disimulada, y siguió la charla que su hermano Henri le había propuesto tener en su trayecto al avión.

—No es tan mala idea, Henri… —le comentó al muchacho con esa sonrisa curiosa y _felina_ que tanto la caracteriza —. Sólo di que trabajo en el avión y todo estará bien. Seré como una novata en su primer día.

Su hermano asintió lento y sin comentarios, y después echó un vistazo rápido a esa vestimenta que Annabelle había optado por usar esta vez. Al repasar la situación de nuevo en su mente no pudo evitar el volver a sentirse intranquilo por culpa de la chica, y es que esta idea de su hermana era una total locura para él.

Annabelle llevaba puesto el bello uniforme de azafata de esa aerolínea que le pertenece a su padre. De falda tubo con largo sobre las rodillas, un saco abierto y de botones dorados, y un sombrerillo color azul turquesa como las anteriores prendas… Ella se veía linda con ese atuendo puesto y toda la cosa, pero había un sólo problema con todo esto que usaba: Ella _no_ es azafata. Ni siquiera en sus sueños.

¿Pero entonces por qué demonios está vestida como una asistente de vuelo?

—Belle, te estás escapando de casa sin decirle nada a nuestros padres, o a Lars… Y yo no puedo creer que te estoy ayudando a hacerlo.

Hace unos meses Annabelle vivía sola y trabajaba de chef repostera en un hotel importante de la ciudad donde cursó sus estudios universitarios; en París, Francia. Así que ella no es azafata y ciertamente nunca pensó en serlo, hasta ahora que se vistió como una…

Annabelle suele ser algo testaruda, y por eso mismo insistió en hacerse pasar por aeromoza con la intención de poder viajar gratis y desapercibida de sus padres… Y no es que ellos la vigilaran todo el tiempo o fueran unos padres controladores, al contrario, pero tras haber sido despedida y engañada por un patán, los ánimos y seguridad de Annabelle se habían visto un poco por los suelos últimamente, y eso sí que era algo para hacerlos preocuparse. Le recomendaron incluso, que viera a un terapeuta para que le diera algunos consejos que pudieran aumentar su autoestima, pero Annabelle no se encontraba tan mal como para ir a un a psicólogo, o eso creía ella.

Este cambio de ánimo debía ser sólo algo pasajero, y quizás con el viaje a Italia a donde nadie la conoce, podrá relajarse y ponerse a pensar sobre lo que quiere hacer con su vida de ahora en adelante, porque vivir en casa de sus padres no es algo que quiera continuar haciendo. Tiene que salir adelante como la adulta independiente que le enseñaron a ser.

—¡No exageres! Sólo será por unos días y volveré la próxima semana. —Henri se preguntaba cómo era posible que Annabelle no estuviera preocupada o nerviosa por desempeñar una profesión que no estudió… A él la mera idea de pensarlo le ponía los nervios de punta —. Necesito despejarme un poco.

—Pues ellos se van a molestar… —sus padres, su hermano Lars… porque quizás esto de hacerse pasar por una azafata no era muy legal, o al menos, iba en contra de cualquier reglamento de seguridad. Aunque eso a Annabelle no parecía preocuparle, ella creía que con sonreír y ser amable con los pasajeros, todo estaría bajo control y nadie sospecharía nada.

—No soy una niña, Henri… —respondió la chica con voz dulce —. No me va a pasar nada malo.

—Bien. —respondió claro su hermano, no iba a alegar más con ella, esta vez era inútil hacerlo —. ¿No hubiera sido más fácil pedirle un poco de dinero a papá y subir al avión como la gente normal?

—Ya te expliqué por qué no hice eso.

A ella le parece un poco vergonzoso el pedirle dinero a sus papás… Lo del boleto de avión tal vez no hubiera sido problema, pero recordemos que sólo su hermano Henri es el único que sabe que ella se irá de Ámsterdam a Roma con la intención de "despejarse".

— _Zus_ , tú no tienes remedio. Eres caprichosa… —como toda niña rica lo es…

La entrada al avión estaba sólo a unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

.

.

—Lovino, por favor quédate quieto en tu asiento hasta que lleguemos a Roma, ¿vale?

El avión ya había despegado hace unos diez minutos atrás, y Antonio y su querido primo de seis años llamado Lovino, estaban sentados uno al lado del otro mientras la gente de los alrededores charlaba e intentaba ponerse cómoda en los asientos que cada quien tenía asignado.

No era un avión tan grande como otros en los que ha viajado, pensó él.

—No quiero. —el pequeño Lovino, un niño de cabellos castaños y ojos color avellana, no paraba de moverse y pararse de su asiento al tiempo que su primo Antonio lo sujetaba de un brazo para volver a sentarlo sin poder lograrlo.

Antonio era un muchacho con mucha paciencia, pero esta vez estaba empezando a creer que la perdería muy pronto. El vuelo apenas había comenzado y Lovino ya estaba comportándose como un niño malcriado, no quería ni imaginar cómo estaría cuando llevaran más de una hora en el avión.

—Anda, sé buen niño. —usó la voz más serena y amable que pudo salir de él en un momento de presión como este, y Lovino sin hacerle ningún caso, lo ignoró recargando su espalda en el asiento de enfrente, causándole molestia al pasajero de mediana edad que viajaba frente a ellos con una mujer. Afortunadamente para Antonio, el señor no se había quejado, por ahora…

—¡No quiero! —exclamó el pequeño llamando la atención de los pasajeros de al lado. Antonio se sintió sumamente avergonzado —. Tengo sed.

—Tienes que esperar a que las azafatas pasen por aquí.

—Qué aburrido… —Lovino hizo un mohín por no haber obtenido lo que quería, pero al final después de su pequeña rabieta, decidió sentarse nuevamente en su asiento y jugar como si nada hubiera pasado, sacando una mini _tablet_ que tenía en el interior de su mochila. Antonio al verlo más tranquilo, suspiró y sonrió para imitar lo que el niño hizo, pero a diferencia de él, él sólo tenía su celular.

.

Alrededor de una hora transcurrió en aquel vuelo con destino a Roma, y Lovino estuvo molestando a Antonio varias veces por pequeñeces y travesuras que más de una vez lo hicieron avergonzarse frente a los demás pasajeros. El señor del asiento de enfrente se quejó dos veces por el niño que pateaba su respaldo, y Antonio con toda la pena del mundo, se disculpó y le llamó la atención a su primo para que dejara de comportarse de forma tan inquieta.

—¡Por favor Lovi! No seas tan impaciente.

—¡No me grites!

—¡Pues pórtate bien, joder!

Antonio se puso ambas manos en la cabeza e intentó serenarse otra vez. _"Cuenta hasta diez…"_ Se dijo mentalmente, y tras esos escasos segundos, Lovino pareció acatar sus órdenes… Aunque tal vez fue porque dijo una mala palabra frente a él y eso no era algo que Antonio hiciera muy a menudo.

Después de un rato, Lovino volvió a hablar para quejarse.

—Tengo hambre, bastardo.

—Ya están por pasar con el carrito de comida, ¿ves?

A unos dos metros de ellos, se encontraba una aeromoza junto con la comida y las bebidas recorriendo el pasillo para alimentar a los pasajeros. Antonio y su primo Lovino ocupaban casi los últimos asientos de la clase turista, pero era una suerte que hubiera varias azafatas atendiendo a la gente para agilizar el servicio.

Al cabo de dos o tres minutos, la chica azafata ya les estaba atendiendo.

—¿Les gustaría algo de comer? —la azafata era una chica bonita, rubia castaña de ojos verdes y tenía el cabello corto sujeto con un par de broches y el gorro azul del uniforme. Era muy amable y sonriente… _hermosa_ … como todas las azafatas…

Con un poco de pena, Antonio le hizo una pregunta a la aeromoza que se inclinó hacia él cuando él se lo indicó —. Esto no es gratis… ¿verdad?

—No, lo siento… Sólo el agua es gratis. —le respondió la muchacha, y Antonio suspiró trayendo a su mente los vagos recuerdos de hace casi veinte años atrás.

Cuando Antonio tenía la edad de Lovino, él recordaba que en los aviones daban comida y bebidas gratis, aunque fuera un simple pedazo de fruta picada o un emparedado de jamón con queso… Incluso ofrecían bebidas alcohólicas a los adultos… Al parecer ahora las aerolíneas se han vuelto más tacañas, lo cual es una lástima.

—¿Qué quieres comer, Lovino? Toma algo ligero, ¿vale? Almorzaremos con el abuelo cuando lleguemos a Roma.

Lovino había ido a pasar una semana a Ámsterdam con su primo Antonio por estar en vacaciones de verano, y es por esta razón que ahora Antonio va a Roma con la intención de regresar a Lovino con sus padres y su abuelo Rómulo, y de paso, ¿por qué no? Aprovecharía para vacacionar un poco y disfrutar de la ciudad. Siempre lo pasaba bien cuando visitaba a esa parte de la familia en Italia, aunque él es y se considera cien por ciento español. Lo de vivir en Ámsterdam es sólo cosa de trabajo.

El pequeño italiano miró a la azafata para pedir su comida —. ¿Tienes pizza?

—Lo siento cariño, no tenemos pizza…

— _Maledizione…_

Antonio por el contrario, sólo tomó un par de cosas del carrito —. Sólo tomaré unas galletas y unos jugos.

—Quiero una gelatina. —agregó Lovino al ver las tacitas de gelatina en varios colores, y tomó una en color rojo sin siquiera preguntarle a su primo si podía comprarla.

—Vale, eso también.

Annabelle la azafata, se llevó una mano a la boca y disimuló esa ligera risa que escapó de sus labios, y es que la escena de Antonio y Lovino le parecía realmente adorable —. Tiene usted un hijo muy lindo.

—¿Hijo? —se preguntó él, y le tendió un billete para pagar por las cosas que compró —. Oh no, él no es mi hijo… Es mi primo.

—Oh, disculpe. Es que son parecidos.

Lovino pareció verse bastante molesto con el comentario, aunque él siempre era así, no era algo personal en contra de nadie —. Este bastardo no es mi papá.

—¡Lovi! ¡No seas grosero!

El pequeño ignoró a Antonio como si no existiera, y se dirigió a Annabelle intentado hacer conversación como lo hace un niño de seis años —. Oye, ¿tienes novio? —siempre dejando en vergüenza a su acompañante.

La bella rubia no pudo evitar reírse de forma simpática —. No cariño, no tengo novio.

—Él tampoco tiene novia. —dijo Lovino apuntando a su primo.

—¡Lovi! —el pobre Antonio tenía ganas de taparle la boca al pequeño demonio, éste estaba dando demasiada información.

—Sabes… —susurró el niño poniendo una mano cerca de su boca como si quisiera decirle un secreto a la aeromoza ignorando al español —. Mi familia le pregunta que si cuando va a casarse y a tener hijos, y a vivir en una casa muy grande como la de nosotros, pero él no tiene novia ni amigas, sólo amigos… y vive solo en un lugar muy pequeño. Así que no puede casarse si no tiene novia, y eso es muy triste… Aunque a mí me parece gracioso que sufra.

—¡Lovi, estás hablando demasiado! —Antonio alardeó con sus manos para callar al pequeño —. Seguro que a nuestra amiga no le importa saber eso…

—Vaya, —respondió la azafata Annabelle sorprendida —yo nunca hubiera pensado que tu primo fuera soltero… Hubiera creído que tiene una novia, pero… ¿tal vez él tiene otro tipo de gustos?

" _¿Qué…?"_ pensó Antonio casi anonadado, ¿acaso ella había dado la indirecta de que él podía ser gay? _"No te estoy viendo las tetas por nada, cariño."_ Y eso es cierto, la verdad es que ella estaba de muy buen ver, y los ojos de él se perdían de vez en cuando sobre el pequeño escote de esa blusa blanca de botones que usaba la chica, después de todo ella estaba _demasiado_ cerca de él.

—Cierto… ¿eres gay, bastardo? —preguntó Lovino seriamente.

Con eso que dijo el niño hasta los pasajeros de al lado comenzaron a poner atención a la conversación. El morbo y el chisme siempre atraen a la gente.

Antonio refunfuñó mentalmente —. No Lovino… no soy gay, y si pudiera probarlo con esta guapa señorita, con gusto lo haría.

Annabelle se puso colorada de lo que implicaba aquella declaración, pero supuso que se merecía el sentirse así cuando dio a entender sin vergüenza alguna que la sexualidad del muchacho era cualquiera menos la heterosexual.

—Y-Yo… —tartamudeó ella inventando una excusa para escaparse —. Debo atender a los demás pasajeros, discúlpenme.

Justo en el momento en que la azafata dio hacia adelante al carrito de comida de forma torpe, Antonio sonrió como no lo había hecho en largo tiempo, orgulloso, contento y lleno de algo parecido a la… _¿_ _excitación?_ … No… quizás no era eso… No tenía idea de qué era lo que sentía al momento, pero le gustaba, y ella aún más.

Su primo Lovino no esperó para comentar al respecto. Era un niño demasiado listo.

—Creo que le gustas.

Ese niño no podía estar equivocado.

.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que compraron los jugos y las galletas para almorzar en el avión, y Lovino ya parecía estar sintiendo los efectos de haber bebido su jugo y la mitad del de Antonio.

—Quiero ir al baño. —le dijo el pequeño a su primo, moviéndose de lado a lado de forma impaciente sobre su asiento.

—¿¡Es en serio!? —exclamó Antonio —¿No te puedes aguantar hasta que lleguemos? Ya falta poco.

—¡Tengo que ir!

Antonio suspiró en su asiento y luego se paró de mala gana, tomó de la mano a Lovino aunque éste se quejó por ese gesto, y lo llevó al baño del avión que estaba a unos pasos de su sección, justo frente a pequeño pedazo donde estacionan los carritos de comida y donde hay una cocineta para preparar el café y otras cosas.

Cuando estuvieron en ese pasillo tan angosto que divide el baño y el área de la comida, Lovino tuvo que entrar solo al baño debido al reducido espacio que éste ocupaba, y Antonio esperó por él recargado en la puerta vigilando a que el chiquillo no tuviera ningún problema. Se cruzó de brazos y miró al frente para llevarse una sorpresa, la muchacha azafata de antes estaba justo frente a él, sola y llevando a cabo alguna tarea que debieron haberle asignado sus demás compañeras.

La joven muchacha se agachó ligeramente a limpiar la superficie de aquel carrito de comida que alguna de sus compañeras azafatas, o algún pasajero, manchó sin querer con un refresco de cola, tomó un trapo y comenzó a tallar mientras Antonio la miraba de reojo, uno o dos segundos después ella también hizo lo mismo, y le sonrió de forma recatada disimulando su sorpresa de encontrarlo ahí, justo a unos dos metros de ella. El chico continuó mirando sin importarle, y en un movimiento que Annabelle hizo sin querer, ella le regaló una visión privilegiada de su escote. Antonio tragó saliva y se mojó los labios, y ella le dio la espalda para continuar con su trabajo, esta vez, acomodando unos vasos sucios apartándolos de esos otros que aún estaban sin usar. Los verdes ojos de Antonio pasaron rápidamente de sus bonitos cabellos a su baja espalda. _"Le sienta muy bien el uniforme."_ se dice mentalmente, muy satisfecho de la vista que tiene, y ese espacio pervertido que habita en algún rincón de su cerebro, le dice que el bonito trasero de la fémina casi lo invita a tocarlo, tanto que es una tortura seguir mirando… pero lo hace. Debería sentirse avergonzado, pero no es así, y está casi seguro de que ella sabe que la mira, y no hace nada al respecto. Cuando termina de mirarla ya le ha echado un ojo a sus piernas desnudas, lisas y bien torneadas… y no puede evitarlo, se pone a sonreír como un tonto embelesado. Annabelle se da la vuelta y lo observa tratando de ser disimulada, él cree que ha visto un ligero sonrojo en ella y se ve preciosa como ninguna otra chica que él haya visto antes. Ella aparenta ser inocente, un poco torpe y muy amable… ella es realmente bella, de los pies a la cabeza.

Antonio respira y exhala con una sonrisa cerrando sus ojos, y cuando vuelve a abrirlos sus verdes orbes la enfocan sólo a ella —. Es usted hermosa… —le dice casi sin querer.

—¿Disculpe? —ella lo ha escuchado, y en vez de enojarse por lo que él le ha dicho, parece mostrarse confundida y hasta incrédula de oír que a él le parece sumamente divina.

Antonio se hace el desentendido, sólo porque le han entrado las ganas de molestarla un poco. Esta es su extraña forma de flirtear y hacerse el interesante —. ¿Hm?

—Estoy casi segura de que usted me habló.

—No he dicho nada.

Él le sonrió de forma inocente, como quien no rompe ni un plato, y ambos dieron por terminada la conversación cuando Lovino empujó la puerta para que Antonio lo dejara salir del baño. Dejando a una Annabelle medio confundida, el niño y su atractivo primo se alejaron de ella para ir a sus asientos, y ella continuó con sus tareas como la "aeromoza" que era.

.

—Toma cariño… es un obsequio de mi parte. —la joven rubia le entregó a Lovino una pequeña barra de chocolate que ella tenía guardada en su bolso personal para comer durante el vuelo. Se encariñó tanto con la carita de ángel y la actitud tan impetuosa de ese niño que pensó que debía darle algo para hacerle saber lo tierno que era.

El pequeño italiano tomó el chocolate con una mano entre asombrado y confundido, y a diferencia de cómo trataba a su primo Antonio, con Annabelle él fue muy amable y hasta llegó a sonrojarse por el gesto tan lindo de la muchacha —. _Grazie…_

Annabelle le sonrió de forma juguetona —. No tardaremos en llegar a Roma, quizás en unos veinte minutos ya estaremos en el aeropuerto.

Cuando estaba por retirarse, hubo un poco de turbulencia en el aire, y el avión se sacudió por un segundo como ocurre en los sismos terrestres. Annabelle al no ser una chica entrenada para esto de ser azafata, no tuvo el reflejo de sujetarse con nada para no caerse al suelo, y para su mala o buena suerte, vino a caer justamente sobre Antonio en una posición un poco extraña… y a la vista de los pasajeros curiosos.

La pobre chica estaba de rodillas con el rostro sobre el pecho del castaño, y sus frágiles manos habían quedado posicionadas en un lugar no muy apropiado… Pero a Antonio no parecía molestarle eso en lo absoluto, el hecho de que ella esté tocando sin querer su _bendita_ entrepierna.

Annabelle se exaltó de la sorpresa cuando sintió lo que sus manos estaban tocando, y de inmediato quiso levantarse para evitarse más la pena.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó realmente avergonzada —. Soy tan torpe…

En el momento en que ella quiso levantarse y su rostro estuvo a milímetros del de Antonio, él aprovechó para susurrarle lo que en realidad pensaba de ella —. Yo creo que eres adorable… —le dijo con una voz tan suave e _intensa_ que Annabelle sintió de nuevo como si sus piernas se volvieran gelatina, haciéndola temblar y caer otra vez sobre él… Sus mejillas no podían ponerse más rojas de la vergüenza.

Annabelle se hubiera podido quedar ahí de rodillas como una tonta, inmóvil y sonrojada si el pasajero de al lado no le hubiera ofrecido una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Quizás lo correcto hubiera sido que Antonio la ayudara a pararse, pero él estaba casi en las mismas condiciones que ella sin poder moverse con ella encima. Además hay que aclarar que él es amable… pero jamás se dijo que fuera un caballero…

Lovino estaba casi con la boca abierta y hasta emocionado observando todo desde su asiento. Jamás en su vida había visto a su _tonto_ primo Antonio coquetearle a una muchacha. Su abuelo Rómulo estaría tan orgulloso de ver esto…

El incidente pasó y Annabelle estuvo de pie gracias al otro pasajero que le ofreció ayuda de manera amable. Con toda la vergüenza del mundo, ella murmuró un "lo siento" de nueva cuenta hacia a Antonio sin voltear a verlo, y huyó lo más rápido que pudo hasta el cuarto de servicio donde las aeromozas descansaban. Antonio por su parte, volvió a sonreír mientras la veía caminar como si nada hubiera pasado, y se mantuvo pensando que ella era encantadora.

Ojalá pudiera verla algún día otra vez, pero lo más seguro es que eso no sucediera. Ella es azafata y su vida prácticamente está en el aire, probablemente ni siquiera tenga tiempo ni la manera de tener una relación estable, y él tampoco tendría la paciencia para soportar no verla mientras ella viaja… Lo de ellos no podría ser algo más allá de un romance de una noche, quizás.

Tratando de olvidar el tema, Antonio cerró los ojos e intentó echarse una pequeña siesta en lo que llegaban a Roma. Lovino y él estaban ya muy ansiosos por llegar.

.

Los veinte minutos que Annabelle le dijo a Lovino que faltaban para aterrizar, se consumieron rápidamente mientras ella descansaba con las demás asistentes de vuelo, en una cabina que estaba entre la de los pilotos y la sección de primera clase. Claramente al no ser una azafata real como las demás, Annabelle se mantuvo separada y muy retraída de las demás mujeres evadiendo la posibilidad de hacer alguna amistad con ellas, y por supuesto, evitando a toda costa que pudieran hacerle preguntas sobre sus estudios o las razones por las cuales quiso estudiar tal carrera que para nada iba relacionada con lo que a ella le gustaba.

Se alegró y se relajó cuando al fin el avión comenzó a descender salvándose de que alguna de las aeromozas con más experiencia le pidiera dar indicaciones a los pasajeros sobre el aterrizaje. A los minutos ya estaban en la pista del aeropuerto de Roma y los pasajeros comenzaban a retirarse los cinturones de seguridad esperando a que abrieran la puerta del avión para que pudiesen salir a la primera indicación.

Annabelle tuvo que acercarse a la puerta para despedir a los pasajeros y asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden mientras se evacuaba el avión. Había viajado muchas veces en su vida como para darse la idea de lo que tenía que hacer y cómo tratar a la gente durante esta tarea, jamás sería una experta en esto, pero de que podía sonreír y desear una bonita estadía en la capital italiana a las personas, por supuesto que podía hacerlo.

De manera inconsciente, ella aguardaba por ver a ese guapo muchacho de ojos verdes y de cabello castaño, y a su pequeño primo que aparentaba ser un niño de unos seis o siete años. Sólo pensaba en él como una distracción hasta el momento, porque era obvio, ella no sabía nada de él ni él de ella… Pero darle un deleite a su pupila no era una mala acción, y ese chico de acento español era algo digno de admirar.

Unos cinco minutos pasaron y Annabelle distinguió a Antonio y a Lovino entre unos cuantos pasajeros que se acercaban a la puerta donde ella estaba. Antonio cargaba con sus pertenencias de mano y Lovino lo apresuraba a moverse como un desesperado. Esto la hizo reír a ella, y cuando estuvieron casi cara a cara, evitó fijarse en el muchacho para no ponerse roja de la vergüenza por las cosas que ocurrieron entre ellos durante el vuelo… y su atención se centró solamente en el pequeño y en su expresión malhumorada.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, ella les dedicó una amable sonrisa y les deseó una bonita estadía en Roma esperando que hubieran estado contentos con el viaje.

—Lo pasamos muy bien, ¿verdad Lovi? —Antonio le guiñó un ojo a su pequeño primo haciéndolo cómplice de algo que Annabelle no entendía, y después volvió a dirigirse a ella para despedirse con una enorme sonrisa que la hizo sonrojarse —. Espero que tenga un buen día, señorita.

—I-Igualmente. —como pudo, Antonio le ofreció una mano para estrecharla como una despedida, y ella le correspondió el gesto con la suya en cuanto captó el mensaje. Él apretó fuerte su mano, y Annabelle apenas aplicó fuerza en la suya… se sintió diminuta cuando él la tocó y la miró a los ojos, y quiso voltear a otro a lado para evitarse recordar la vergüenza que sintió hace unos minutos cuando fue a caer encima de él, pero algo le impedía hacerlo y continuó con el contacto visual hasta que él la soltó y le sonrió de nuevo.

Fue una corta despedida justamente cómo debía ser, y él avanzó un paso más para seguir con su camino fuera de aquel avión. Lovino por su parte, imitó la acción de Antonio en saludar a la chica de mano para decirle adiós, después de todo ella había sido muy amable con él y hasta le regaló un chocolate que por nada del mundo compartió con su primo aunque este le rogó por un pedazo. Lovino fue mucho más listo que Antonio, porque en su pequeña mano había un pedazo de papel mal doblado que le pasó a la chica en cuanto le dio la mano, Annabelle comprendió que debía quedarse con él pero no entendió por qué… aunque por el momento no le dio importancia y se despidió del niño con mucha alegría. ¿Había dicho que ella adora a los niños? Pues así es. Los niños tiernos y adorables como Lovino, y los animales, principalmente los gatos, son de las cosas que más adora en la vida, aparte de los dulces y los postres, y los hombres guapos también…

Annabelle vio a Lovino correr tras su primo a toda prisa, y ella continuó despidiendo a los pocos pasajeros que quedaron después de ellos. Cuando al fin se vio sola pensando cómo hacerle para hablar con su hermano Henri y recuperar su equipaje, decidió sentarse un momento en uno de los asientos del avión para desdoblar ese pequeño papel que Lovino le entregó hace unos minutos. Lo que encontró en el recado fue un mensaje con letra mal hecha, e imaginando que fue el niño quien escribió aquello, una sonrisa de ternura se le cruzó por los labios. En el mensaje escrito con tinta azul estaban grabadas tales palabras que apenas entendía…

"Necesita una novia. Llamar al bastardo Antonio al 626 358 46 21"

La joven rubia casi se muere de la ternura con semejante mensaje. ¿Acaso el niño era realmente listo y se preocupaba por el futuro romántico de su primo? ¿O será que su primo "Antonio" lo manipuló para él que le diera esto a ella? Como sea que haya sido, el detalle del niño le parecía realmente una buena hazaña… Es una lástima que seguro terminará por no hacer caso del mensaje, en primera porque le daría pena llamar a un desconocido para pedirle una cita, y en segunda porque lo mejor para ella es dejar pasar un poco de tiempo antes de que intente pensar en tener una nueva relación amorosa… Ya le jugaron mal en otras ocasiones, y ella no iba a arriesgarse a que le hicieran lo mismo otra vez cuando su orgullo de mujer aún está herido.

Si ellos han de estar destinados a estar juntos, la suerte se los dirá…

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Eso es todo… tenía pensado hacer una historia de varios capítulos, pero no sé, ustedes me dirán si vale la pena o no -_- Si lo hago es muy probable que le cambie el nombre y el summary porque este que tiene no mola nada… ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
